Des macarons, une bagarre et un petit mot
by Cataclyste
Summary: Un fluff, deux garçons, trois moments. Un OS ou comment Nate tombe amoureux d'Eric Van der Woodsen. (Partagez la svp, elle est impossible à trouver dans les séries TV T T)


**Gossip Girl ne m'appartient pas. Je dédie ce OS à Bruniblondi parce-qu'elle me l'a inspiré au cours d'une conversation. XO**

* * *

**Macaron, bagarre et dîner en amoureux**

Nate éteignit la lumière du cabinet et sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son veston.

-Mince, mince, marmonnait-il, il va me tuer.

Il appuya une dizaine de fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, sans succès. L'ascenseur avait décidé de le laisser en plan. Ce serait sa punition pour avoir préféré finir un article du journal et manquer son rendez-vous avec _lui_. Il laissa l'ascenseur et se résolut à descendre les douze étages en empruntant les escaliers. Son téléphone vibrait toujours dans la poche de son veston, le jeune homme le sortit et prit l'appel.

-Je sais, je suis en retard, ne me tue pas, j'arrive dans…

Il regarda sa montre et grimaça, il avait réservé une table dans un restaurant français, mais il y avait au moins trente minutes de marche, et à cette heure-ci, le trafic automobile de l'Upper East Side était blindé.

-Juste attend moi s'il te plait, je fais au plus vite.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répliquer et raccrocha. Il dévala les étages avec élégance et manqua de rater une marche deux fois à force de regarder par les vitres.

* * *

Il se rappelait le soir où il avait eu cette première connexion avec le petit frère de Serena, en passant sa meilleure amie, ex petite copine, ex amante, ex pire ennemie pour diverses raisons… Il assistait à l'un de ces fameux _brunchs _qu'organisait Madame Lily Van der Woodsen Humphrey avec son mari Rufus Humphrey. Il était assis à côté d'une de ses autres amies, Blair Waldorf, amie, ex petite copine, ex amante, ex pire ennemie pour diverses raisons. Eric discutait de tout et rien avec la meilleure amie de sa sœur, Nate écouta la discussion sans y prêter attention alors qu'il se servait des macarons.

-Mais s'il te plait, fonce ! Chuck et moi avons souffert de ne pas être ensemble ! Si tu veux Nate, tente ! Il a son côté métrosexuel, il est peut-être bi après tout. Ce que j'ai appris, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner avant d'avoir essayé.

Il se retourna discrètement et vit Blair poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Eric. Le jeune Van der Woodsen avait un faible pour lui ? Quelle drôle de situation, il connaissait Eric depuis toujours et ne s'était jamais douté qu'il puisse avoir une attirance pour lui. De son coté, Eric était comme un petit frère, il l'aidait, il sortait avec lui lors des galas avec sa sœur et ses amies, ils s'exposaient en public lors de conventions de journalisme, de mannequinat, d'entreprises concernant son travail, celui de Serena, celui de Chuck…

A cet instant, il vit son meilleur ami arriver près de Blair et Eric. Blair lui résuma si bas la situation qu'il n'entendit rien, mais Chuck, qui avait une voix grave qui portait beaucoup plus, ne put échapper aux oreilles avisées du jeune Archibald.

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire, se contenta de dire Bass.

Blair et Chuck laissèrent le jeune Van der Woodsen sur le sofa et s'éloignèrent vers une table de mets luxueux. Eric se leva et se dirigea vers Nate. Voyant son ami arriver, il enfourna instinctivement les deux derniers macarons de la table dans sa bouche, parce-que bien sûr, dans l'Upper East Side, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Eric fit mine de ne pas prêter attention à Nate, l'ayant déjà salué quelques minutes auparavant. Il soupira en voyant qu'il ne restait plus de macarons.

-Il n'y a plus de macarons… Souffla-t-il à lui-même.

Nate se sentit coupable d'avoir raflé les derniers macarons, mets préférés du jeune frère de sa meilleure amie. Il se tourna vers Eric, avala sa grande bouchée avec innocence et demanda :

-Tu veux qu'on aille en chercher ? La boutique que Blair adore est à deux rues, en plus j'ai besoin de sortir un peu.

Eric sourit face à la proposition alléchante de Nate.

-Bien sûr, dit-il avec appétit, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour des macarons.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la suite des Van der Woodsen Humphey et se lancèrent dans les rues mouvementées du matin New-Yorkais. Ils croisèrent quelques amis d'Eric et les saluèrent brièvement, puis arrivèrent dans la boutique de macarons français. Ils firent la queue quelques minutes.

-Serena m'a dit pour toi et Tyler, c'est dommage vous formiez un beau couple, commença Nate pour briser le silence.

-Il a couché avec le meilleur ami de son frère. C'était un goujat, lança Eric énervé.

Il serra les poings, geste que Nate perçut. Il ne dit rien et passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'Eric trouvait sexy chez le bel Archibald. A ses yeux, Nate avait tout de l'étudiant parfait qui avait réussi ses études. Après tout, c'était plus ou moins vrai. Nate travaillait dans le journalisme et dirigeait l'un des journaux les plus influents de tout New York. Il avait du sex-appeal, il plaisait aux femmes, et aux hommes, il gagnait bien sa vie, était indépendant, et était un ami de confiance.

-Au suivant, dit le caissier.

-Alors je vais prendre des macarons… commença Eric.

-Caramel et nougat, et une boîte au chocolat, c'est moi qui paye, le coupa Nate.

Les macarons Caramel et nougat étaient les préférés d'Eric, et les chocolats les préférés de Nate.

-Euh oui, c'est ça, balbutia Eric, merci Nate.

Nate tendit quarante dollars au caissier, prit le sac et s'assit sur la terrasse. Eric le suivit et s'assit en face de lui.

-On ne retourne pas à l'hôtel ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je préfère que l'on reste ici, c'est plus calme, répondit Nate.

Il se rendit compte que son argument était vraiment _nul, _le genre de nul à 0% de crédibilité. Les rues de New York étaient tout sauf calmes.

-Ok… Dit Eric, je peux avoir ma boîte ?

-Ah oui bien sûr, tiens, dit Nate en souriant.

* * *

Nate descendit les derniers étages et se souvint qu'il avait oublié de faire livrer les macarons Caramel et nougat à son appartement. Il prit son téléphone et tapota le numéro du magasin. Lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il manqua de bousculer quelqu'un et s'écria :

-Eric ! Tu es là !

Eric lui attrapa sa mallette et la posa au sol, il prit ses hanches et entreprit de lui faire goûter le plus délicieux baiser du monde, celui qui veut dire_ « tu es en retard mais je t'aime, mais prépare toi à ce que je te fasse un mauvais coup un de ces jours. »_

-Je suis désolé, répéta le jeune Archibald en redéposant un baiser sur les lèvres du beau Van Der Woodsen.

-Pourquoi tu as descendu les escaliers à pieds ? Demanda Eric en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

-L'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus, soupira Nate en attrapant sa mallette d'une main, la main de son cher de l'autre.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et furent éblouis par les lumières nocturnes de New-York. La ville jouissait de la vie même après vingt-deux heures trente. Cela lui rappela un mauvais souvenir.

* * *

Il devait être deux heures du matin, Eric l'avait appelé parce-qu'il avait trop bu. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ce devait être trois semaines après les macarons. Nate sortit de son appartement et prit sa voiture pour aller chercher le jeune Van der Woodsen près d'une boîte branchée de l'Upper East Side. Alors qu'il traversait Brooklyn pour éviter les bouchons du quartier huppé, il vit dans une petite ruelle deux hommes en train d'agresser quelqu'un. Il sortit de sa voiture et vit Eric au sol, incapable de se défendre, inconscient.

-Connard de pédé, j'vais te faire ta fête, cria l'agresseur.

-Eh vous ! Dégagez de là ! Laissez le tranquille ! Cria Nate en s'engageant dans la ruelle.

-Tiens, un autre pédé, viens on se le fait Ted, cracha l'agresseur.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Nate. Imperturbable et courageux, le jeune Archibald enleva son veston et se mit en position de défense. Le dénommé Ted tenta de lui donner un coup de poing mais Nate lui bloqua le poing de sa main gauche et tordit son poignet, puis lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ted s'écroula sur des planches en bois et fut assommé par un couvercle de poubelle qu'il avait entraîné avec lui dans sa chute.

-Ne crois pas pouvoir faire le malin avec moi, les tapettes on les baise tous les soirs, ça les fait réfléchir sur le fait d'être homo, cracha l'agresseur avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans les parties de Nate.

Nate s'écroula au sol, il ne pouvait pas perdre de cette façon, il se conduit en homme et se releva, l'agresseur lui asséna un coup de poing à la mâchoire et il retomba en sol. Alors que celui-ci lui asséna un second coup de poing dans la mâchoire, il fut poussé en arrière, laissant assez de temps à Nate pour se relever et examiner la situation.

Eric s'était relevé et tenta de pousser son agresseur, mais il était trop épuisé. Celui-ci le retourna et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le bas du dos. Eric fut propulsé trois mètres plus loin et s'écroula au sol. A cette vue, Nate enragea et se jeta sur l'agresseur inconnu. Il le plaqua au sol et lui donna à maintes reprises des coups de poing. Il entendit des bruits en arrière-plan, mais il resta néanmoins imperturbable. Plaqué à la vision de son ami au sol, il se défoula sur l'agresseur sûrement inconscient. Ce fût un policier qui patrouillait qui le maîtrisa et le plaqua au sol. Il l'emmena au commissariat.

Une heure plus tard, Chuck avait payé sa caution. A peine fut-il sorti de la cellule qu'Eric l'enlaça. Chuck et Blair percevait de leurs regards avisés la tendresse de cet enlacement, et Nate ne bougea pas.

-Merci Nate, murmura Eric à l'oreille de son ami.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Murmura le grand brun à l'oreille d'Eric.

-Monsieur Bass, est-ce que vous désireriez quelque chose ? Demanda le commissaire.

-Je voudrai que cette affaire ne s'ébruite pas, je ne pense pas que Monsieur Archibald ait besoin de mauvaise publicité pour son journal, dit Chuck avec fermeté.

-Bien sûr Monsieur Bass.

Blair et Chuck quittèrent le commissariat. Une heure après, Nate emmena Eric à son appartement. Ils se mirent des pochettes de glace sur la tête.

-Tu sais, je n'étais pas vraiment bourré, c'est ma faute si tu as été arrêté, avoua Eric.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Nate surpris.

Il s'assit à côté d'Eric.

-Hé bien, je voulais que tu viennes me chercher, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, lui confessa le plus jeune.

-Pourquoi ?

-En fait… Je ne sais pas… Je…

Il se leva.

-Je suis désolé Nate, je ne peux pas rester, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter, tout est de ma faute.

Il alla vers la porte mais Nate le retint et le plaqua contre lui.

-Je sais tout Eric, dit-il avant de poser un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Eric écarquilla de grands yeux étonnés et redéposa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses de la personne qu'il pouvait appeler petit ami.

* * *

Le dîner entre les deux amoureux se finit, Nate et Eric avaient passé une agréable soirée. L'Archibald ne put se sentir coupable d'avoir oublié de commander les macarons préférés d'Eric. Ils rentrèrent chez Nate et Eric s'affala sur le sofa noir.

-Tu m'as acheté des macarons ! S'écria Eric heureux.

Nate haussa un sourcil surpris et remarqua un petit papier sur la commode de l'entrée.

_« Parce-que toutes les belles histoires se doivent d'être parfaites._

_-C & -B »_

Nate sourit et rejoignit son amoureux sur le sofa, ils allumèrent la télévision et regardèrent une série qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Ils avaient vécu pas mal d'épreuves tous les deux, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il finirait avec Eric. Dans tous les cas, il était heureux de ce qu'il vivait à l'instant présent, et n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

Même pas des macarons au chocolat.

Quoique…

* * *

Voilà c'est mon premier fluff et mon premier OS Gossip Girl, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En passant, il fait 2000 mots pile, je n'ai même pas fait exprès. Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
